W tym domu tylko ja zasługuję na szacunek
Total Drama Big Brother 2 Dni 30-33 (5. Nominacje) Lektor: W trakcie poprzedniego tygodnia sporo się wydarzyło w domu Wielkiego Brata. Muriel wygrała funkcję Głowy Domu, którą wykorzystała ratując Briana od eliminacji i nominując na jego miejsce Celestię i Chloe. Siostry walczyły o przetrwanie przeciwko DeMonie, Dwayne'owi oraz Samancie. W międzyczasie domownicy brali udział w zadaniu zakupowym, w którym wszyscy zostali podzieleni na pary. Sześć osób nie podołało wyzwaniu i w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych zostali skazani na korzystanie przez najbliższe dni z ograniczonych ilości taniego jedzenia. Na zakończenie tygodnia z parami odbyła się podwójna eliminacja, w której z programem musieli pożegnać się DeMona i Dwayne. Kto zostanie nową Głową Domu? I kto tym razem będzie nominowany do opuszczenia domu? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Big Brothera! thumb|left|335 px Dzień 30 10.39: Mieszkańcy domu rozpoczęli pierwszy dzień po podwójnej eliminacji. Prawie wszyscy byli w wyraźnie lepszych nastrojach niż zazwyczaj. Nawet Ce'Brie, która przegrała ostatnie zadanie, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy weszła do pokoju zwierzeń. Wielki Brat: 'Witaj Ce'Brie, jak się czujesz po wczorajszej eliminacji? '''Ce'Brie: '''O. M. G. Czuję się, jakbym już wygrała! W końcu udało mi się pozbyć tej całej DeMony! Szkoda tylko, że Samantha nie wyleciała jako druga, ale ten koleś, co odpadł zamiast niej też w sumie sobie na to zasłużył. Bez tej dwójki atmosfera w domu stała się znacznie luźniejsza. Niektórzy mogą teraz istnieć tutaj bez obawy, że ktoś zaraz zacznie się na nich wydzierać bez powodu. ''Tymczasem Junior jako jedyny nie wyglądał na szczególnie zadowolonego. Do samotnie siedzącego przy stole chłopaka przysiadł się Stiles. 'Stiles: '''Hej, co tam? ''Junior powoli spojrzał na Stilesa i westchnął. 'Junior: '''Chyba sam dobrze wiesz, co nie? '''Stiles: '''Cóż, stwierdziłem, że zapytam z grzeczności... '''Junior: '''W sumie to jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, które od wczoraj postanowiły się mną zainteresować... '''Stiles: '''No raczej nie jest im zbyt łatwo "łączyć się z tobą w bólu", gdy tak naprawdę cieszą się z eliminacji twojego przyjaciela. '''Junior: '''Wiem, wiem... Ech, przynajmniej zabrał ze sobą DeMonę... '''Stiles: '''Dokładnie! Poza tym pamiętaj, że nadal masz tutaj mnie. ''Stiles uśmiechnął się, a Junior odwzajemnił uśmiech. 'Stiles: '''No, od razu lepiej! A teraz chodź zjeść ze mną śniadanie złożone z tych śmieci, które dostaliśmy za przegranie zadania! ''Wstał i pociągnął Juniora w stronę kuchni. 12.00: Domownicy zebrali się w pokoju zadań. Tym razem przed nimi znalazło się bardzo duże pole podzielone na wiele mniejszych pól. Na każdym z mniejszych pól znajdują się różne liczby od 0 do 100, gdzie najniższe liczby znajdują się na brzegach, natomiast największe są w środku. Każde pole zostało również oddzielone od pozostałych niskimi ściankami. Dodatkowo kilka metrów przed polem stoi niezbyt duża katapulta. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Muriel i Chloe ustawili się w rzędzie obok katapulty. 'Wielki Brat: '''Minął kolejny tydzień, co oznacza, że funkcja Głowy Domu jest ponownie do zdobycia. Jak zawsze w zadaniu nie uczestniczy poprzednia Głowa Domu, czyli w tym przypadku Muriel, oraz jedna z sióstr Zachariah. W tym tygodniu wasze zadanie polega na wystrzeleniu piłki za pomocą katapulty w taki sposób, aby wylądowała na polu z jak największą liczbą. Oczywiście wygra ta osoba, która zdobędzie najwyższy wynik. Do katapulty podchodzicie w wylosowanej wcześniej kolejności. Nikki, jesteś pierwsza. '''Nikki: '''O nie... ''Nikki podeszła z piłką do katapulty i niezbyt wiedząc, co dokładnie powinna zrobić, prawie od razu wystrzeliła piłkę, która poleciała dosyć daleko i wylądowała na polu z numerem 4. 'Nikki: '''Ech, przynajmniej w coś trafiłam... '''Wielki Brat: '''Nikki, w tej chwili jesteś na prowadzeniu z wynikiem 4 punktów. Drugi w kolejce jest Klein. ''Klein w przeciwieństwie do Nikki próbował już jakoś wycelować z katapultą. Jego piłka wylądowała dosyć blisko środka na polu z numerem 69. 'Klein: '''Moja ulubiona liczba... *zachichotał* '''Wielki Brat: '''Klein, znajdujesz się na prowadzeniu z wynikiem 69 punktów. Vince, teraz twoja kolej. ''Vince również próbował dobrze wycelować, ale jego piłka wylądowała trochę dalej od środka na numerze 42. Kolejny był Brian, który nie poradził sobie zbyt dobrze i uzyskał jedynie 15 punktów. 'Wielki Brat: '''Klein pozostaje na prowadzeniu, ale być może Celestia da radę to zmienić. ''Celestia bez pośpiechu wycelowała katapultą i trafiła bardzo blisko środka na polu z numerem 86. Z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy zajęła miejsce Kleina na specjalnym podeście dla osoby, która aktualnie wygrywa. 'Wielki Brat: '''Połowa osób spróbowała już swojego szczęścia w zadaniu. Teraz kolej na LaTeeshę. ''LaTeesha podobnie jak Nikki nie wiedziała, jak powinna się za to zabrać i wystrzeliła piłkę na tyle mocno, że ta wyleciała całkowicie poza pole. 'LaTeesha: '''Ups... Czy to znaczy, że mogę jeszcze raz spróbować? '''Wielki Brat: '''Każdy ma tylko jedną szansę, a to oznacza, że nie zdobyłaś żadnych punktów. '''LaTeesha: '''Szkoda... ''LaTeesha odeszła od katapulty, a na jej miejsce wszedł Stiles. Chłopak dokładnie wycelował i trafił prawie w środek na pole z numerem 90. '' '''Stiles: '''Ha! ''Niezadowolona Celestia ustąpiła miejsca nowemu liderowi. Po Stilesie nadeszła kolej Ce'Brie. Dziewczyna udawała, że stara się wycelować, chociaż tak naprawdę trochę na ślepo wystrzeliła piłkę, która wylądowała na numerze 27. 'Wielki Brat: '''Stiles pozostaje na prowadzeniu i już tylko dwie osoby mają szansę go pokonać. Czy uda się to Samancie? ''Samantha podeszła z piłką do katapulty. Ona również nie wiedziała, jak powinna wycelować. Jej piłka wylądowała na numerze 24. 'Wielki Brat: '''To oznacza, że Głową Domu zostanie Stiles lub Junior. Czas się przekonać, który z chłopaków wygra. ''Nieco zestresowany Junior zaczął celować katapultą. Po wystrzale jego piłka wylądowała bardzo blisko środka, a dokładniej to na tym samym polu, na którym wcześniej wylądowała piłka Celestii. Junior głośno westchnął, natomiast Stiles zaczął cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje Stiles. Zostajesz nową Głową Domu i oprócz immunitetu oraz dużej władzy przy nominacjach otrzymujesz dostęp do luksusowej sypialni. To również oznacza, że nie obowiązuje cię już kara za przegranie ostatniego zadania zakupowego. '''Stiles: '''Hah, super! ''Mieszkańcy domu zaczęli gratulować Stilesowi wygranej. 14.11: Stiles rozgościł się w sypialni Głowy Domu, a następnie poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Stiles: Jeśli mam być szczery, to raczej nie potrzebowałem tego zwycięstwa pod względem bycia bezpiecznym, ponieważ mam wrażenie, że nikt za bardzo nie chce się mnie pozbyć z tego domu, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jestem podekscytowany moją nadchodzącą władzą! Już od jakiegoś czasu miałem ochotę trochę tutaj namieszać i teraz mam do tego idealną okazję. No i do tego wszystkiego mam teraz tę przyjemność obserwowania, jak niektórzy nagle przypominają sobie o moim istnieniu i tak "całkowicie bez powodu" chcieliby zostać moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. To z pewnością będzie dla mnie zabawny tydzień! Tymczasem Klein, Samantha i Ce'Brie odpoczywali sobie w salonie. Klein: Zazdroszczę Stilesowi... Dzięki tej wygranej nie musi już męczyć się razem z nami i patrzeć, jak inni się przed nami obżerają... Samantha: Weź nic nie mów... Był ze mną w parze, a teraz tylko ja muszę cierpieć z powodu NASZEJ kary. Klein: Ja mam dokładnie to samo z DeMoną, tylko że ona po prostu odpadła z gry... Akurat w tym przypadku zdecydowanie lepiej jest samemu odbywać karę, niż nadal z nią tutaj siedzieć. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy, Ce'Brie doznała "olśnienia". Ce'Brie: Ej, czyli tylko my i Junior mamy ograniczone jedzenie w tym tygodniu? Samantha: Szybka jesteś... Ce'Brie: No sorry, ale nie interesuje mnie tak bardzo życie innych! Samantha: Racja, ciebie interesuje tylko życie Ce'Brie... Ce'Brie: Tak! Zaraz... nie! Nie rób ze mnie jakiejś zapatrzonej w siebie idiotki, okej? Samantha: Prawda jest taka, że sama sobie to robisz. Wzruszyła ramionami. Ce'Brie: Pff... Bo ty to wcale nie jesteś w siebie zapatrzona... Między dziewczynami usiadł Klein. Klein: Kochane, po co te kłótnie? W tej chwili powinniśmy łączyć się w bólu z powodu wspólnej kary, a nie dyskutować o tym, kto jest najbardziej zapatrzony w siebie. Ce'Brie miała ochotę zaprotestować, ale szybko zmieniła nastawienie. Ce'Brie: Wiesz co, masz całkowitą rację. Nie ma sensu się kłócić. Prawda, Sam? Samantha też miała ochotę zaprotestować, ale ona równie szybko zmieniła nastawienie. Samantha: Tak, racja. To bez sensu. Klein: Yay, więc teraz przytulcie się na zgodę! Ce'Brie&Samantha: Co?! Klein: No dalej! Klein wstał, żeby zrobić miejsce dla dziewczyn. Po krótkim zawahaniu się, Samantha i Ce'Brie przytuliły się jednocześnie przybierając najbardziej fałszywe uśmiechy, na jakie było je stać. Wtedy też Klein uściskał je głównie po to, aby zbyt szybko od siebie nie uciekły. Klein: Od dzisiaj nasze trio będzie niepokonane! Ce'Brie&Samantha: Taa... 18.47: Muriel i Nikki przebywały w jadalni, gdzie spędzały wspólnie czas przy herbacie. Muriel: Jakiś czas temu zwróciłam uwagę na to, że Celestia codziennie pije herbatę, ale za każdym razem robi to z dala od innych... Przecież mogłaby do nas dołączyć. Może dzięki temu mogłybyśmy się z nią trochę polubić... Nikki: Nie od dzisiaj wiemy, że Celestia jest dziwna. Już chyba Drake był bardziej towarzyski od niej... Muriel: Teraz pewnie ta dziewczyna planuje, w jaki sposób zemści się na mnie za poprzedni tydzień. *westchnęła* Nikki: Nie powinnaś się nią przejmować. Pod względem gry Celestia musi uzgadniać wszystko z Chloe, która raczej nie ma do ciebie większego urazu za tę nominację... A nawet jeśli zagłosują na ciebie, to wcale nie musi od razu oznaczać, że będziesz zagrożona. Muriel: Chyba masz rację... A skoro już mowa o "grze", to nie sądziłam, że się jakoś w tym orientujesz. Nie zrozum mnie źle, po prostu zazwyczaj nie sprawiasz wrażenia, jakbyś się tym interesowała... Nikki: Och, sama dobrze wiesz, że mam już dużą wprawę w Big Brotherach! Zresztą to samo można powiedzieć o tobie pod względem orientowania się w grze... Muriel: Może nie znam się na tych wszystkich strategiach, czy jak wy to nazywacie, ale za to jestem dobrą obserwatorką! Nikki: I dobrze, bo jest to bardzo przydatna umiejętność w tym programie... 21.29: Celestia jak zwykle siedziała samotnie w ogrodzie. Po chwili obok niej nieco niepewnie usiadł Vince. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Celestia: Potrzebujesz czegoś? Vince: Chciałem jedynie odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Mam nadzieję, że ci w niczym nie przeszkodziłem? Celestia: Na ten moment nie... Vince: To dobrze. Może w takim razie masz ochotę o czymś porozmawiać? Celestia: Nie. Vince: Jesteś pewna? Już jakiś czas temu zauważyłem, że unikasz kontaktu z prawie każdą osobą w tym domu. Chyba nie można robić tak w nieskończoność... Celestia westchnęła z lekkim zdenerwowaniem. Celestia: Ktoś kazał ci się nade mną "zlitować", czy może otrzymałeś taką sekretną misję? Vince: O nie, nic z tych rzeczy! Po prostu pomyślałem, że może jednak potrzebujesz towarzystwa, nawet jeśli nie zamierzasz się do tego przyznać. Celestia: Nie potrzebuję. Vince: Cóż, w porządku. Ale jeśli jednak zmienisz zdanie, to wiedz, że zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać. Przede wszystkim mam na myśli to, że nie musisz ograniczać się do Chloe. Celestia: Oczywiście. Vince: To w takim razie zostawię cię już w spokoju, bo pewnie wolisz zostać sama... Celestia: Nic takiego nie powiedziałam... Vince już wstawał, ale w połowie się zatrzymał. Vince: Słucham? Celestia: ...nieważne. Jak chcesz, to idź. Droga wolna. Nieco zdezorientowany Vince pokiwał głową i odszedł powolnym krokiem. Po chwili dotarł do pokoju zwierzeń. Vince: Celestia zawsze wydawała się interesującą osobą. Mam wrażenie, że jestem jednym z niewielu mieszkańców tego domu, którzy są przez nią tolerowani. Oczywiście rozumiem, że jest indywidualistką, która woli spędzać czas w samotności, ale nawet takie osoby potrzebują czasem trochę towarzystwa. Chloe jest chyba jedyną osobą, która po tylu dniach nadal próbuje spędzać z nią czas, ale to normalne, skoro są siostrami. Dlatego właśnie stwierdziłem, że ja również mógłbym spróbować. Kto wie, może tak naprawdę wewnątrz wcale nie jest tak bardzo zamknięta w sobie i chciałaby, żeby inni zwrócili na nią uwagę? Dzień 31 9.55: Kolejny dzień ponownie rozpoczął się w spokojnej atmosferze. Ce'Brie postanowiła odwiedzić Stilesa w jego nowej sypialni. Ce'Brie: 'Hejka! Co tam słychać u najlepszego chłopaka? ''Uśmiechnęła się do Stilesa, natomiast on parsknął śmiechem. W tej samej chwili za plecami Ce'Brie zjawił się Klein. 'Klein: '''Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Kogo nazywasz najlepszym chłopakiem za moimi plecami? ''Ce'Brie odwróciła się do Kleina i go szturchnęła. 'Ce'Brie: '(szeptem) Cicho! Próbuję coś dla nas ugrać... 'Klein: '''Aaa, okej. *spojrzał na Stilesa* Zgadzam się z Ce'Brie. Jesteś totalnie najlepszym chłopakiem w tym domu! ''Puścił mu oczko, a następnie sobie poszedł. Stiles w tym czasie próbował się nie roześmiać. 'Ce'Brie: '''Więc na czym to ja skończyłam... No tak. ''Przymknęła drzwi do sypialni i podeszła nieco bliżej chłopaka. 'Ce'Brie: '''Co powiesz na sojusz? '''Stiles: '''Sojusz? Z tobą? '''Ce'Brie: '''Oczywiście, że ze mną, głuptasie! No i jeszcze z Kleinem. I LaTeeshą. '''Stiles: '''Mhm... ''Pokiwał wolno głową. 'Ce'Brie: '''Czyli że się zgadzasz? '''Stiles: '''Powiedzmy, że się nad tym zastanowię. ''Uśmiechnął się. 'Ce'Brie: '''Nooo dobra... I tak wiem, że się zgodzisz. W końcu nie zawsze można mieć sojusz z kimś tak zarąbistym jak ja! ''Wskazała na siebie z dumą. 'Stiles: '''Jasne... '''Ce'Brie: '''Zobaczysz, będziemy najlepszym sojuszem w historii tego programu! ''Gdy Ce'Brie wyszła z sypialni, Stiles spojrzał w stronę kamery. 'Stiles: '(szeptem) Wcześniej prawie nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy, a teraz tak nagle proponuje mi sojusz? Aż dziwne, że powstrzymałem się przed wyśmianiem jej... 15.16: Muriel postanowiła posprzątać trochę w salonie, a tak właściwie to przechadzała się powoli po pomieszczeniu z włączonym odkurzaczem. 'Muriel: '''Jesteśmy w tym domu już od miesiąca, ale oprócz mnie i Briana chyba nikt nigdy nie używał tego odkurzacza... ''Spojrzała przez okno wychodzące na ogród, gdzie sporo uczestników spędzało czas w basenie. Kilka osób nie powstrzymywało się przed chlapaniem wodą na wszystkie strony. 'Muriel: '''Jak oni sobie poradzą, gdy już zabraknie tutaj naszej sprzątającej dwójki? Na dodatek beze mnie umarliby pewnie z głodu. No chyba że nagle obudziłyby się u kogoś jakieś kulinarne zdolności... ''Wśród osób przebywających poza basenem znajdowała się Celestia, która aktualnie siedziała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Celestia: '''Wiele się zmieniło przez te ostatnie dwa dni. Interesujące, jak bardzo odmienił się nastrój domowników po odejściu DeMony i Dwayne'a. Ta dwójka miała tak duży wpływ na każdego, że teraz bez nich ten dom stał się czymś w rodzaju szczęśliwej oazy spokoju, ale przewiduję, że kłótnie powrócą, jak tylko nadejdą nominacje. Czyli już niebawem... ''Tymczasem przy basenie... '''Junior: Kto ma ochotę na zawody we wstrzymywaniu oddechu? LaTeesha: Ja! Ja! Z ekscytacji zaczęła rozchlapywać wodę na wszystkie strony. Kilka osób zasłoniło się rękami. LaTeesha: Jestem w tym niepokonana! Zresztą sami zobaczcie! Nabrała powietrza i zacisnęła usta. Pozostali zaczęli na nią dziwnie patrzeć, bo od razu zwrócili uwagę na to, że dziewczyna nawet nie zatkała nosa. Junior: Eee... To ma być jakiś żart, czy ty tak na serio? LaTeesha spojrzała na niego pytająco. Można było z tego wywnioskować, że dziewczyna nie żartuje. Junior: 'Zacznijmy od tego, że nawet się nie zanurzyłaś, a chodziło mi o wstrzymywanie oddechu pod wodą! ''Po chwili LT głośno wypuściła powietrze z ust sprawiając wrażenie, jakby się zmęczyła podczas tego "wstrzymywania oddechu". '''LaTeesha: Ale pod wodą jest trudniej! Junior: No może dlatego, że wtedy niemożliwe jest oddychanie przez nos, co właśnie teraz robiłaś. LaTeesha: O czym ty w ogóle mówisz... Przecież wyraźnie wstrzymywałam oddech! Co nie, Ce'Brie? Spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę, która opalała się na leżaku. Ta uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. Ce'Brie: Yyy... No raczej... LaTeesha odwróciła się z powrotem do Juniora. LaTeesha: Widzisz? Mam rację! Pewnie mi zazdrościsz, bo zobaczyłeś, że jestem od ciebie lepsza! Junior zrobił facepalma. Kilka innych osób było rozbawionych tą sytuacją. Junior: No dobra. To teraz sprawdźmy, kto poradzi sobie lepiej pod wodą, co ty na to? LaTeesha: Skoro tak bardzo chcesz ze mną przegrać... Junior: Są jeszcze jacyś chętni? Po chwili do dwójki zawodników dołączyli Stiles, Klein i Chloe. Vince za to został sędzią. Vince: Gotowi? Start! Cała piątka nabrała powietrza i zanurzyła się w wodzie. Zszokowana nagłymi trudnościami, LaTeesha wynurzyła się już po kilku sekundach. LaTeesha: Omatkobosko, myślałam że się uduszę! Nieoddychanie w wodzie jest jakieś dziwne... Chwilę później z wody wynurzyli się Chloe i Stiles. Zdecydowanie najdłużej pod wodą znajdowali się Junior i Klein. Oboje wynurzyli się prawie w tym samym czasie, jednak Junior nieco później. Vince: Gratulacje Junior. Wygrałeś! Junior: No przyznam, że nie było łatwo. Klein okazał się mocnym przeciwnikiem. Klein: 'Zdarza mi się dłużej wstrzymywać oddech, gdy trafiam na... jakby to powiedzieć... na nieświeżych partnerów łóżkowych. ^-^ ''Wszyscy w pobliżu Kleina spojrzeli się na niego ze zdziwieniem. 'Stiles: '''Ja... chyba wolałbym tego nie usłyszeć... '''Junior: '''Nie tylko ty... ''Klein zachichotał widząc reakcje niektórych osób. 20.42: Celestia i Chloe postanowiły porozmawiać trochę o strategii na osobności, czyli w aktualnie pustej łazience. 'Chloe: '''Zbliżają się nominacje, więc wypadałoby podzielić się naszymi przemyśleniami na ten temat... '''Celestia: '''Racja, wypadałoby. ''Na moment nastała nieco niezręczna cisza. 'Chloe: '''Więc? '''Celestia: '''Skoro ty zaczęłaś ten temat, to sądziłam, że jako pierwsza zaproponujesz jakieś osoby, które mogłybyśmy nominować. ''Chloe westchnęła. 'Chloe: '''Niech ci będzie... Chociaż sama dobrze wiesz, że ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie mam trudności ze wskazaniem kogokolwiek. '''Celestia: '''Mimo wszystko czekam na pierwszą propozycję. ''Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Chloe znowu westchnęła. 'Chloe: '''No dobra... Przykładowo pomyślałam o Samancie. Wiem, że już głosowałyśmy na nią za to, że nominowała nas po swoim debiucie, ale mimo tego żadna z nas nadal nie ma z nią prawie żadnego kontaktu. A do tego jeszcze nie należy do najmilszych osób... ''Celestia pokiwała wolno głową. 'Celestia: '''Jeśli mamy już nominować kogoś w ramach zemsty, to Muriel. Co do "nienajmilszych" osób, to już lepiej wybrać kogoś, kto stanowi większą przeszkodę na drodze do zwycięstwa, niż taka Samantha, która nawet nie uczestniczy z nami od początku. '''Chloe: '''Czyli na przykład kto? '''Celestia: '''Sama powinnaś to wiedzieć... '''Chloe: '''Naprawdę mam zgadywać, kogo masz na myśli? '''Celestia: '''Jeśli wiesz, to wcale nie będziesz zgadywać. ''Chloe przewróciła oczami. 'Chloe: '''Brian? Ce'Brie? Junior? '''Celestia: '''No proszę, jednak potrafisz się zorientować. '''Chloe: '''Wszystkich nie możemy nominować. '''Celestia: '''Tak, niestety. Ale teraz przynajmniej wiesz, kogo tak właściwie powinnyśmy jutro brać pod uwagę. '''Chloe: '''Mhm... Dobrze, że mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby się zdecydować... '''Celestia: '''Według mnie ta decyzja nie będzie zbyt trudna. ''Zanim Chloe coś jeszcze odpowiedziała, Celestia wyszła z łazienki. Dzień 32 12.23: Nadszedł dzień kolejnych nominacji, które odbędą się kilka godzin później. Brian zajmował się porządkowaniem swoich rzeczy w sypialni, gdy za jego plecami zjawił się Klein. 'Klein: '''Hej słodziaku! ''Zaskoczony Brian odwrócił się do Kleina. 'Brian: '''Eee... Mówisz do mnie? '''Klein: '''Ależ oczywiście, że do ciebie! Przecież jesteśmy tu sami. *wskazał na pusty pokój* '''Brian: '''Więc dlaczego mnie tak nazwałeś? '''Klein: '''Jak to dlaczego? Bo jesteś słodziutki! ''Złapał Briana za policzki. Chłopak z krzykiem od niego odskoczył. 'Brian: '''Aaa! Co ty robisz?! Umyłeś chociaż ręce? '''Klein: '''No wiesz co? Powinieneś już wiedzieć, że zawsze dbam o higienę! '''Brian: '''Chyba mimo wszystko muszę umyć twarz... ''Brian zaczął iść szybkim krokiem w stronę łazienki. 'Klein: '''Zaczekaj! ''Klein poszedł za nim. Brian zaczął biec, gdy to zauważył. Wtedy Klein również zaczął biec. Po chwili oboje znaleźli się w łazience. Po drodze minęli kilka osób, które spoglądały na nich ze zdziwieniem. Brian od razu zaczął myć twarz. 'Klein: '''Może potrzebujesz pomocy? '''Brian: '''Nie! '''Klein: '''No nie gniewaj się, nie wiedziałem, że to będzie dla ciebie taki problem... ''Gdy po chwili Brian poczuł, że znowu jest czysty, zwrócił się do Kleina. 'Brian: '''Czego w ogóle ode mnie chciałeś? Mam nadzieję, że ubrudzenie mojej twarzy nie było twoim jedynym celem... '''Klein: '''Oczywiście, że nie! Tak jak mówiłem, nie sądziłem, że zareagujesz w taki sposób... '''Brian: '''No dobra, więc w takim razie jaką masz do mnie sprawę? '''Klein: '''Po prostu chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę czasu, moglibyśmy lepiej się poznać... '''Brian: '''Po co? '''Klein: '''No... na tym w sumie polega ten program, co nie? '''Brian: '''I dziwnym trafem postanowiłeś pogadać ze mną tuż przed nominacjami? '''Klein: '''Nominacje nie mają tutaj żadnego znaczenia! '''Brian: '''Więc czemu dopiero teraz się na to zdecydowałeś? '''Klein: '''Samo tak wyszło... Poza tym wcześniej musiałem nabrać pewności, że rzeczywiście wolisz chłopaków... ''Brian był wyraźnie zaskoczony tym, co usłyszał. 'Brian: 'Że co niby wolę?! 'Klein: '''Przede mną nie musisz się ukrywać! Pod tym względem jesteśmy tacy sami! ''Klein uśmiechnął się, za to Brian wydawał się przerażony. 'Brian: '''Nie! Wcale nie jesteśmy! '''Klein: '''Ale mój radar nigdy się nie myli! ''Klein zrobił krok w stronę Briana. Chłopak natychmiast się cofnął, a do tego zaczął z nerwów szarpać się za włosy. 'Brian: '''Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! Nawet gdybym lubił chłopaków, to między nami i tak nic by nie było, jasne? ''Klein nagle spochmurniał. 'Klein: '''Ech, jasne... Zapomnij, że w ogóle się do ciebie odezwałem... ''Odwrócił się od Briana i odszedł ze spuszczoną głową. W tej samej chwili można było usłyszeć, że ktoś spuścił wodę w toalecie. Zaskoczony Brian spojrzał w stronę drzwi, za którymi usłyszał ten dźwięk. Wtedy też drzwi otworzyły się i do głównej części łazienki weszła Nikki. 'Nikki: '''Nareszcie skończyliście... Bałam się stąd wyjść, jak was usłyszałam. ''Brian wyglądał na zakłopotanego. 'Brian: '''S-słyszałaś całą naszą rozmowę? '''Nikki: '''Twoje krzyki to akurat cały dom mógł usłyszeć... Nie musiałeś być taki niemiły dla Kleina. '''Brian: '''No wiem... Ale po prostu nagle poczułem się przez niego osaczony, więc instynktownie zacząłem się bronić... '''Nikki: '''Cóż, później powinniście to sobie wyjaśnić, bo jak tego nie zrobicie, to pewnie zaczniecie się unikać, a to nie jest łatwe w takim miejscu. '''Brian: '''Pomyślę o tym... ''Brian powoli wyszedł z łazienki. 16.00: Domownicy zostali nieco wcześniej powiadomieni o tym, żeby zebrali się w salonie, gdzie mieli czekać na informacje o nominacjach. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy, nadszedł czas na piąte nominacje, które tym razem zostaną przeprowadzone w inny sposób. Dzisiaj wszyscy będziecie głosować tutaj, w salonie. '''LaTeesha: '''Tak przy wszystkich? '''Wielki Brat: '''Zgadza się. Są to nominacje twarzą w twarz. '''Muriel: '''Przynajmniej nie muszę ruszać się ze swojego miejsca... '''Wielki Brat: '''W spiżarni znajduje się dziesięć kopert z waszymi zdjęciami. Każdy uczestnik otrzyma po jednej kopercie, z której będzie musiał wybrać zdjęcia dwóch osób, które chce nominować do opuszczenia domu. Po wyborze nie możecie już zmienić swojej decyzji ani też pokazywać nikomu, kogo wybraliście zanim zostaniecie o to poproszeni. Celestia i Chloe jako jedyne mogą naradzać się w sprawie głosowania, ponieważ grają jako jeden uczestnik. Stiles nie otrzyma teraz koperty ze zdjęciami, ponieważ będąc Głową Domu nie może podjąć swojej decyzji nie wiedząc, jaki będzie wynik waszych nominacji. Jeśli wszystko jest zrozumiałe, Celestia i Chloe mogą pójść po koperty oraz jednocześnie na osobności ustalić swoje nominacje. ''Siostry wstały ze swoich miejsc i poszły do spiżarni, z której wróciły dopiero po kilku minutach. 'Stiles: '''Trochę wam to zajęło... '''Celestia: '''Niełatwo jest dojść do porozumienia mając dwie różne opinie. ''Chloe i Celestia rozdały koperty wszystkim z wyjątkiem Stilesa. Uczestnicy zaczęli przeglądać zdjęcia, a następnie wybierać swoje nominacje. 'Ce'Brie: '''Wow, patrzcie, jak świetnie wyszłam na moim zdjęciu! Jak prawdziwa modelka! ''Pokazała swoje zdjęcie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Domownicy proszeni są o zachowanie ciszy. '''Ce'Brie: '''Okej, sorry... ''Po chwili każdy miał już wybrane po dwa zdjęcia, których nikomu nie pokazywał. Wtedy też światła w salonie przyciemniły się. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jeśli wszyscy są gotowi, to możemy zaczynać. Celestio i Chloe, wstańcie ze swoich miejsc, pokażcie zdjęcie pierwszej osoby, którą nominujecie do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata oraz uzasadnijcie swój wybór. ''Siostry wstały, a następnie Chloe pokazała zdjęcie Juniora. '''Chloe: Naszą pierwszą nominacją jest Junior, ponieważ żadna z nas nie ma z nim prawie żadnego kontaktu, a poza tym według Celestii powinnyśmy myśleć strategicznie i wskazać osobę, która może mieć spore szanse na wygraną. Junior: Chyba mógłbym potraktować to jako komplement... Wielki Brat: Pokażcie teraz zdjęcie drugiej osoby, którą postanowiłyście nominować. Celestia pokazała zdjęcie Muriel. Muriel: Ojej, kim jest ta ślicznotka? *zachichotała pod nosem* Celestia zmierzyła Muriel chłodnym spojrzeniem, od którego staruszka od razu zamilkła. Celestia: Jako drugą nominujemy Muriel. Pierwszym powodem jest to, że przez nią ja i Chloe byłyśmy ostatnio zagrożone podwójną eliminacją, natomiast drugi powód jest taki, że osobiście nie mam z nią nic wspólnego. Dziewczyny usiadły, natomiast Muriel wzruszyła lekko ramionami, ponieważ nie było to dla niej zbyt wielkie zaskoczenie. Wielki Brat: 'Vince, pokaż wszystkim pierwszą osobę, którą nominujesz do opuszczenia domu oraz uzasadnij swój wybór. ''Vince wstał i pokazał zdjęcie Briana. 'Vince: '''Wybór nie był łatwy, ponieważ każdy tutaj jest wyjątkowy na swój sposób i nie chcę nikogo eliminować... Ale jednak kogoś musiałem wskazać i dlatego pierwszą osobą jest Brian. Rzadko ze sobą rozmawiamy, a do tego jesteś bardzo nerwową osobą. Pod tym względem jesteśmy całkowitymi przeciwieństwami. ''Następnie pokazał drugie zdjęcie. 'Vince: '''Moją drugą nominacją niestety jest LaTeesha. W tym przypadku również zadecydował fakt, że bardzo się od siebie różnimy pod względem charakterów oraz naszych zachowań i zazwyczaj po prostu nie mamy wspólnych tematów do rozmowy. '''LaTeesha: '''No teraz to jest mi smutno... '''Vince: '''Wybacz... ''Nieco zakłopotany Vince usiadł na swoim miejscu. 'Wielki Brat: '''Ce'Brie, teraz twoja kolej na ujawnienie swoich nominacji. ''Ce'Brie wstała i z uśmiechem pokazała pierwsze zdjęcie. 'Ce'Brie: '''Kochana Sammy. Wiem, że się pogodziłyśmy i w ogóle, ale nadal czuję, że mi wszystkiego zazdrościsz, a poza tym nie podoba mi się twój dzisiejszy strój. ''Samantha spojrzała na dziewczynę ze złością oraz lekkim niedowierzaniem. 'Samantha: '''Ty fałszywa żmijo... ''Ignorując komentarz Samanthy, Ce'Brie pokazała drugie zdjęcie. 'Ce'Brie: '''Postanowiłam również nominować Juniora. Głównie dlatego, że wkurzałeś mnie tydzień temu, gdy byliśmy razem w parze na czas zadania. ''Junior wzruszył ramionami. Jak się okazało, po Ce'Brie właśnie on jako następny został poproszony o ujawnienie głosów. 'Junior: '''Więc tak... *pokazał pierwsze zdjęcie* Ce'Brie, tak jak sama przed chwilą powiedziałaś, ostatnio byliśmy zmuszeni do współpracy i zdecydowanie nie wspominam tego zbyt dobrze. '''Ce'Brie: '''Pff, inni na twoim miejscu cieszyliby się z mojego towarzystwa... '''Junior: '''Jasne. ''Przewrócił oczami, a następnie pokazał zdjęcie z Celestią i Chloe. 'Junior: '''Moją drugą nominacją są nasze niezbyt podobne do siebie bliźniaczki. Tak jak Chloe zauważyła, nie mamy ze sobą prawie żadnego kontaktu. No i nie chciałbym zabrzmieć zbyt chamsko, ale jeśli odpadniecie, to dla mnie byłoby takie "dwa w cenie jednego". ''Dziewczyny wysłuchały wszystko w spokoju i nie okazały przy tym prawie żadnych reakcji. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jako kolejna swoje nominacje przedstawi LaTeesha. ''LaTeesha wstała ze swojego miejsca i pokazała pierwsze zdjęcie. 'LaTeesha: '''Na początek nominuję Briana. Zawsze się mnie czepiasz, że zostawiam po sobie bałagan, a przecież sprzątanie to twoja pasja, czy coś w tym stylu, więc w sumie to cię nie ogarniam. ''Następnie pokazała drugie zdjęcie. 'LaTeesha: '''Głosuję również na Juniora. Ledwo się znamy, a tak poza tym to próbowałeś oszukać mnie w tych całych zawodach ze wstrzymywaniem oddechu! '''Junior: '''To ty próbowałaś oszukiwać, a nie ja... '''LaTeesha: '''I jeszcze twierdzisz, że kłamię? Tego już za wiele... ''Dziewczyna usiadła z głośnym westchnięciem. Samantha jako kolejna została poproszona o ujawnienie nominacji. 'Samantha: '''Więc moją pierwszą nominacją jest Ce'Brie... *pokazała zdjęcie* '''Ce'Brie: 'Że co proszę? I jeszcze twierdzisz, że to ja jestem fałszywa? 'Samantha: '''Heloł, przecież nominowałaś mnie jako pierwsza, więc to normalne, że chcę się zemścić! '''Ce'Brie: '''Nie jestem taka głupia. Wiem, że nie mogłaś zmienić swoich głosów po zobaczeniu moich! '''Samantha: '''Dobra, zamknij się. Głosuję na ciebie, bo jesteś fałszywa i błędnie uważasz się za najlepszą. ''Ce'Brie przewróciła oczami, natomiast Samantha pokazała zdjęcie z Nikki, która była tym trochę zaskoczona. 'Samantha: '''Druga jest Nikki. Czuję, że za mną nie przepadasz, a poza tym miałaś już kilka szans na wygranie tego programu i nadal ci się to nie udało, więc może nadszedł już czas na emeryturę? ''Niezadowolona Nikki skrzywiła się, ale nie skomentowała tego. Następną osobą był Brian, który pokazał zdjęcie Kleina. 'Brian: '''Głosuję na Kleina, ponieważ jeszcze dzisiaj tak nagle zaczął się do mnie przymilać oraz naruszać moją przestrzeń osobistą. Wiem, że cała ta sytuacja była w sumie jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem, ale jednak poczułem się wtedy bardzo niekomfortowo... '''Klein: '''Okej, rozumiem... ''Powiedział to z dosyć smutnym głosem, przez co zrobiło się trochę niezręcznie. Po chwili Brian pokazał drugie zdjęcie. 'Brian: '''Postanowiłem nominować też LaTeeshę. To, że lubię zajmować się sprzątaniem nie znaczy, że podoba mi się, jak codziennie tworzysz syf wokół siebie. Bez ciebie ten dom stałby się o połowę czystszy. ''Tym razem LaTeesha nie wydawała się zbytnio przejęta. 'Wielki Brat: '''Nikki, pokaż wszystkim kogo nominowałaś do opuszczenia domu oraz uzasadnij swój wybór. ''Nikki wstała i pokazała zdjęcie Samanthy. 'Nikki: '''Sam... Masz rację, rzeczywiście za tobą nie przepadam. Weszłaś do tego domu zgrywając królową i chyba zapomniałaś, że ta rola nie była na stałe, a tylko na chwilę. '''Samantha: '''Ja nikogo nie muszę zgrywać... ''Nie odpowiadając dziewczynie, Nikki pokazała drugie zdjęcie. 'Nikki: '''Oczywiście nie mogłam zapomnieć o drugiej zakochanej w sobie divie, czyli Ce'Brie. Trochę nie rozumiem, dlaczego wy dwie tak się kłócicie, bo tak naprawdę jesteście prawie identyczne. '''Samantha&Ce'Brie: '''No chyba nie! ''Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie z przerażeniem, natomiast Nikki uśmiechnęła się. 'Nikki: '''Właśnie same pokazałyście, jak bardzo się "różnicie"... ''Gdy Nikki z powrotem usiadła, nadeszła kolej Kleina. 'Klein: '''Od razu mówię, że trudno mi było kogokolwiek z was nominować... ''Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie pokazał zdjęcie Celestii i Chloe. 'Klein: '''Moją pierwszą nominacją są Celestia i Chloe. Cóż, wybacz Chloe, ale głównym i w sumie jedynym powodem jest twoja siostra. Chodzi o to, że Celestia nie jest zbyt towarzyska i pomimo kilku prób nie udało mi się z nią dogadać. ''Po chwili pokazał drugie zdjęcie. 'Klein: '''Głosuję również na Briana... Chciałem być dla ciebie miły i miałem nadzieję, że lepiej się poznamy, ale totalnie mnie odrzuciłeś... Nie chciałem, żebyś przeze mnie poczuł się niekomfortowo, ale z drugiej strony ty nie musiałeś być dla mnie taki wredny. '''Brian: '''Wyszło jak wyszło... Najlepiej, jeśli zapomnimy o tej sytuacji... '''Klein: '''Ta... ''Usiadł na swoim miejscu. 'Wielki Brat: '''Teraz nadeszła kolej Muriel. '''Muriel: '''A tak mi się wygodnie siedziało i was słuchało... ''Wstała z westchnięciem i pokazała pierwsze zdjęcie. 'Muriel: '''Jako pierwszą nominuję Samanthę. Gdybyś była moją wnuczką, to nie dopuściłabym do tego, żebyś stała się taką rozpieszczoną księżniczką. Powinnaś czasami pomyśleć o innych oraz nabrać trochę empatii. '''Samantha: '''Nie potrzebuję twoich rad... '''Muriel: '''Uwierz mi, że jednak potrzebujesz. A zresztą nie tylko ty, ale to już inna sprawa. ''Pokazała drugie zdjęcie. 'Muriel: '''Celestia i Chloe. Podobnie jak u Kleina, głównym powodem mojej nominacji jest Celestia, której nie zaszkodziłoby, gdyby nie zawsze była taka oziębła oraz gdyby chociaż spróbowała spędzić trochę czasu z większą ilością osób. '''Celestia: '''A co jeśli nikt tutaj nie zasługuje na moje towarzystwo? '''Muriel: '''To wtedy twoje dziwne wywyższanie się nad innymi byłoby moim kolejnym powodem, dla którego postanowiłam nominować waszą dwójkę. ''Muriel usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu. 'Wielki Brat: '''Tym sposobem została nam już tylko Głowa Domu, którą jest Stiles. Ale zanim podejmiesz swoją decyzję, wszyscy dowiecie się, jak aktualnie wyglądają wyniki waszych nominacji. ''Nastała chwila napięcia, po której Wielki Brat ponownie się odezwał. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy domu, którzy zdobyli najwięcej waszych głosów i w tym momencie są nominowani do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata, to... Brian... Ce'Brie... Celestia i Chloe... Junior... oraz Samantha. ''Pojawiały się po kolei zbliżenia na nominowane osoby. 'Wielki Brat: '''Stiles, musisz teraz nominować kolejną osobę do opuszczenia domu oraz jeśli chcesz, możesz ocalić kogoś z aktualnie nominowanych uczestników. ''Stiles wstał ze swojego miejsca. 'Stiles: '''Okej... Więc może zacznę od tej lepszej wiadomości. Chciałbym ocalić Juniora, ponieważ od jakiegoś czasu jest jednym z moich najbliższych przyjaciół w tym domu. '''Junior: '''Uff, dzięki! ''Uśmiechnął się do Stilesa. 'Stiles: '''Co do nominacji... Jeśli mam być szczery, mój oryginalny wybór już jest nominowany, więc musiałem pomyśleć o kimś innym. *wziął głęboki oddech* Klein, mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczysz, ale to właśnie na ciebie muszę zagłosować. Nie miałem zbyt dużego wyboru, a ty nie tylko nie jesteś tutaj z nami od początku, ale też jestem prawie pewny, że masz szansę na to, aby bardzo daleko zajść w tym programie, więc jest to przede wszystkim moja strategiczna decyzja. ''Klein wydawał się nieco zaskoczony tą nominacją, ale pomimo tego uśmiechnął się lekko. '''Klein: '''Cóż, przynajmniej przyznałeś, że widzisz we mnie konkurencję... '''Wielki Brat: '''Decyzja Stilesa oznacza, że ostatecznie nominowanymi osobami do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata są Brian, Ce'Brie, Samantha, Klein oraz Celestia i Chloe. '''Vince: Sporo osób nam tym razem wyszło... Ce'Brie: Te wyniki są żalowe... Samantha: I to bardzo... Ce'Brie spojrzała na Samanthę z lekką pogardą. Ce'Brie: Mam nadzieję, że wylecisz. Samantha: A ja mam nadzieję, że ty wylecisz. Junior: A może obydwie odpadniecie? Tym razem Ce'Brie przeniosła swój pogardliwy wzrok na Juniora. Ce'Brie: Ty akurat nie masz nic do gadania. Ciesz się, że zostałeś ocalony, bo inaczej to ciebie pewnie by wyrzucili. Junior: Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cieszę się z tego, że jednak jestem bezpieczny! Ce'Brie: Super. A teraz bądź tak miły i ciesz się gdzie indziej. Samantha: Właśnie! Ce'Brie: Nie zgadzaj się ze mną, okej? Samantha: Wcale się nie zgadzam! Stiles: A co miało znaczyć to "właśnie"? Samantha: No... Bo ja też tak pomyślałam, ale jeszcze zanim ona to powiedziała! Stiles: Co nie zmienia faktu, że mimo tego się z nią zgodziłaś... Samantha: Równie dobrze mogłam powiedzieć to jako pierwsza! Ce'Brie: Ale nie powiedziałaś i dzięki temu wyszłaś na tę głupią. *uśmiechnęła się złośliwie* Samantha: A ty to niby taka mądra? Junior: Spokojnie, obydwie nie grzeszycie inteligencją. Ce'Brie i Samantha posłały Juniorowi gniewne spojrzenia. Samantha: Ugh, mam tego dosyć. Najpierw mnie nominujecie, a potem obrażacie. Idę stąd. Wstała i poszła w stronę pokoju zwierzeń. Ce'Brie: Paa! Pomachała jej, a następnie nachyliła się do siedzącego obok Kleina, który był wyraźnie zasmucony. Ce'Brie: (szeptem) Ja też w sumie chciałam sobie pójść, ale jak sama to zrobię, to pomyślą, że ją kopiuję... Klein wstał z westchnięciem. Klein: Chyba zacznę wybierać już stroje na eliminację. Chodź Ce'Brie, pomożesz mi. Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął ze sobą w stronę sypialni. Pozostali po chwili również zaczęli powoli rozchodzić się w różne strony. 21.51: Stiles i Junior siedzieli sobie w udawanym domku na drzewie znajdującym się w ogrodzie. Junior: 'Jeszcze raz dzięki, że mnie ocaliłeś... '''Stiles: '''Spoko, nie musisz mi już dziękować. '''Junior: '''Możesz mieć pewność, że jeśli będę miał kiedyś do tego okazję, to ci się odwdzięczę. Ta nietykalność wiele dla mnie znaczy, bo byłem już przekonany, że teraz odpadnę. '''Stiles: '''Dlaczego tak uważasz? Według mnie pozostali mieliby takie same szanse na eliminację, co ty. '''Junior: '''Sam dobrze wiesz, że trzymałem się z Drakem i Dwaynem. A skoro oboje odpadli w ciągu dwóch poprzednich tygodni, to od razu nasuwała mi się myśl, że ja będę następny. '''Stiles: '''No to w takim razie teraz już nie będziesz. ''Stiles uśmiechnął się, a Junior odwzajemnił uśmiech. 'Junior: '''Teraz znowu mogę mieć nadzieję na to, że może jednak uda mi się wytrwać tu jak najdłużej... '''Stiles: '''Pewnie, wspólnie jakoś damy radę! ''Przybili sobie piątkę. 23.03: Klein i Ce'Brie poszli razem do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak się czujecie po nominacjach? '''Klein: '''Fatalnie! Ja nawet nie miałem być nominowany, a teraz grozi mi wczesna eliminacja! Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Stiles mnie nominował... To znaczy rozumiem, że jestem niby jakimś zagrożeniem, ale bądźmy szczerzy. Do wyboru miał jeszcze takie osoby jak Vince czy Nikki, a skoro oni są tutaj od początku, to widzowie znają ich lepiej ode mnie i jestem pewny, że przez to są też popularniejsi ode mnie. ''Ce'Brie pokiwała głową. 'Ce'Brie: '''No, to ma sens... Ten Stiles chyba wcale nie jest taki mądry! Jeszcze będzie żałować tego, że odrzucił propozycję sojuszu z nami. I jakby tego było mało, ze wszystkich osób postanowił ocalić Juniora... Chociaż w sumie jeszcze bardziej bym się wkurzyła, gdyby wybrał Samanthę. '''Klein: '''Teraz cała nasza trójka jest zagrożona... '''Ce'Brie: '''Nie przejmujmy się tą wieśniarą. LaTeesha jest o wiele lepszą partnerką. Wystarczy, że oboje przetrwamy i wtedy z jej pomocą zemścimy się na każdym, kto dzisiaj na nas zagłosował. '''Klein: '''Cóż, nie ukrywam, że mam ochotę się zemścić... ''Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Dzień 33 10.29: Gdy wszyscy rozpoczęli już nowy dzień, drzwi do ogrodu zostały odblokowane i jednocześnie wszystkie okna zostały odsłonięte. Uczestnicy od razu zwrócili uwagę na pięć dużych posągów stojących w ogrodzie. 'Stiles: '''Co to niby ma być? '''Vince: '''Przekonajmy się... ''Domownicy zaczęli stopniowo gromadzić się na zewnątrz. Z bliska było już wyraźnie widać, że posągi przedstawiają piątkę wyeliminowanych uczestników, czyli Iris, Liona, Drake'a, DeMonę i Dwayne'a. 'Chloe: '''Ej, to są nasi wyeliminowani przyjaciele! '''Junior: '''Zależy kto dla kogo był przyjacielem... '''Samantha: '''Kto to w ogóle jest? ''Wskazała na posąg Iris. 'Ce'Brie: '''Taka frajerka, która wyleciała jako pierwsza. Nawet nie pamiętam jak się nazywała... ''Klein westchnął. 'Klein: '''Miałem przeczucie, że DeMona nawiedzi mnie jeszcze w jakiś sposób po swoim odejściu... ''Po chwili odezwał się Wielki Brat. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy domu, nadszedł czas na nowe zadanie zakupowe. Jak już zauważyliście, w ogrodzie pojawiły się posągi przedstawiające osoby, które opuściły już dom Wielkiego Brata. Przez najbliższe dwa dni musicie traktować tę piątkę tak, jakby byli waszymi bogami. Nie tylko musicie traktować ich z szacunkiem, ale również będziecie musieli wykonywać ich polecenia. Jakiekolwiek nieposłuszeństwa będą prowadzić do niezaliczenia tego zadania. '''Ce'Brie: 'Że co?! Nie ma opcji, że będę słuchać się tej paskudnej demonicy! Wskazała na posąg DeMony. 'Vince: '''Shhh... Spróbuj się powstrzymać i zaczekać z kolejnymi obelgami do końca zadania... '''Junior: '''No, ledwo zaczęliśmy, a ty już dwie osoby zdążyłaś obrazić. '''Ce'Brie: '''Pff... '''Wielki Brat: '''Na początek każdy z tej piątki wymyślił po jednej zasadzie, których musicie od teraz przestrzegać. Iris wymaga od was wszystkich, żebyście kłaniali się przed jej posągiem za każdym razem, gdy będziecie przechodzić przez ogród. Lion zażyczył sobie, żeby każdy z was mówił mu co najmniej po trzy komplementy dziennie. Drake swoją zasadę skierował jedynie do Samanthy i Ce'Brie. Od teraz za dnia obydwie nie możecie się odzywać. ''Kilka osób zaczęło się śmiać. Ce'Brie i Samantha chciały zaprotestować, ale szybko zostały powstrzymane przez Kleina i Vince'a. 'Wielki Brat: '''DeMona postanowiła, że na czas zadania Klein i Ce'Brie mogą chodzić tylko w workach na śmieci. '''Ce'Brie&Klein: '''Co?! ''Klein szybko zasłonił usta Ce'Brie. Samantha w tym czasie próbowała się nie roześmiać. 'Wielki Brat: '''Zasada Dwayne'a została skierowana tylko do Briana, który w trakcie zadania nie może korzystać z żadnych środków czystości oraz musi mieć jak najbardziej ograniczony kontakt z wodą. '''Brian: '''Słucham?! Ja nie przeżyję w taki sposób! '''Stiles: '''Dasz radę, to tylko dwa dni... '''Brian: '"Tylko dwa dni"?! Chyba sobie żartujesz! Poza tym to są praktycznie dwie zasady w jednej! 'Junior: '''Od teraz są naszymi bogami, więc w teorii mają pod tym względem całkowitą dowolność... '''Chloe: '''Więc... Skoro właśnie jesteśmy w ogrodzie, to musimy już ukłonić się przed posągiem Iris? '''Stiles: '''Obawiam się, że tak... '''Vince: '''Pamiętajcie też o tym, że nie możemy się negatywnie o nich wypowiadać. '''Junior: '''To może nie być takie proste... ''Domownicy z niechęcią zaczęli po kolei kłaniać się przed posągiem. Niektórzy przy okazji rzucili kilka prostych komplementów w stronę Liona. 13.02: Stiles został wezwany do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Stiles, będąc Głową Domu otrzymujesz w tym zadaniu pewną przewagę. Możesz zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie wyeliminowanym domownikom, na które później otrzymasz ich odpowiedzi. '''Stiles: '''O, ekstra! Niech pomyślę... ''Zastanowił się przez moment. 'Stiles: '''Już wiem. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, kto według nich jest najbardziej fałszywą osobą w domu oraz kto wydaje się najbardziej realny. Dzięki temu przekonam się, kto jest godny zaufania, a kto nie. '''Wielki Brat: '''W porządku. Ważne jest, żebyś całość zachował w tajemnicy przed pozostałymi uczestnikami. '''Stiles: '''Lubię tajemnice, więc z pewnością nikomu się nie wygadam! ''Nieco później wszyscy domownicy zostali poinformowani przez Wielkiego Brata, że dodatkowo do wieczora muszą przygotować po jednym prezencie dla każdego "boga", które następnie zostawią pod ich posągami. Uczestnicy postanowili zgromadzić się w salonie, żeby to przedyskutować. 'Vince: '''Myślę, że najsprawniej nam to wyjdzie, jeśli podzielimy się na pięć małych grupek. '''Klein: '''Pytanie brzmi, kto z własnej woli zgodzi się na przygotowanie prezentu dla DeMony... '''Celestia: '''Czy to ma znaczenie, kto dla kogo przygotuje prezent? Nikt nie musi wręczać go osobiście, a poza tym jedyna zasada jest taka, że po prostu nie możemy okazać im braku szacunku. '''Klein: '''W sumie... Celcia ma rację. '''Celestia: '''Nie nazywaj mnie tak. ''Celestia posłała Kleinowi chłodne spojrzenie, ale on jedynie zachichotał. 'Klein: '''Podejmę się tego wyzwania i przygotuję prezencik dla DeMonki! Kto do mnie dołączy? ''Nagle nastała chwila ciszy. 'Klein: '''Ce'Brie i Sam! Wy mi pomożecie! I nawet nie próbujcie protestować, bo złamiecie zasadę Drake'a! ''Klein złapał przerażone dziewczyny za ręce i odciągnął je z dala od reszty osób. 'Junior: 'Łatwo poszło... Ja przygotuję coś dla Drake'a. Kto do mnie dołączy? 'LaTeesha: '''Ja mogę! Może nie dogadujemy się najlepiej, ale lubiłam Drake'a, więc chętnie pomogę. '''Junior: '''Spoko... ''W międzyczasie Celestia i Chloe szeptały coś między sobą. 'Celestia: '''Ja i Chloe postanowiłyśmy współpracować ze sobą przy prezencie dla Iris. '''Vince: '''Więc pozostają nam Dwayne i Lion... '''Nikki: '''Ja chętnie przygotuję coś dla Liona! '''Muriel: '''Ja również. '''Brian: '''Więc ja też, bo nie ma opcji, że zrobiłbym coś dla Dwayne'a... '''Vince: '''No dobrze, to w takim razie dla Dwayne'a zostaję ja oraz Stiles. '''Stiles: '''Skoro wszystko ustalone, to możemy zająć się prezentami... ''16.34: Muriel, Nikki i Brian postanowili upiec ciastka dla Liona. Oczywiście to Muriel wykonywała większość pracy, ale pozostała dwójka pomagała jej trochę. 'Brian: '''Jesteście pewne, że to dobry pomysł? '''Nikki: '''Oczywiście! Pyszne ciastka dla słodkiego chłopaka! '''Muriel: '''Słodkiego z wyglądu ma się rozumieć. Jego charakter nie jest zbyt atrakcyjny. '''Nikki: '''Muriel! Nie możesz teraz tak o nim mówić... '''Muriel: '''Ups... Co ja poradzę, stara jestem, więc miałam prawo się zapomnieć. '''Brian: '''Tylko postarajcie się mnie nie ubrudzić. Minęło dopiero kilka godzin, a ja już czuję się paskudnie brudny... '''Nikki: '''Wcale nie jesteś brudny. '''Brian: '''Ale tak się czuję! Nawet nie mogę zbyt często myć rąk... '''Muriel: '''Pamiętaj, że twoje samopoczucie jest najważniejsze, więc jeśli cała ta sytuacja będzie cię za bardzo przytłaczać, to nie bój się złamać tej zasady... '''Brian: '''Wiem... Ale mimo wszystko postaram się wytrzymać, bo nie chcę, żeby wszyscy przeze mnie przegrali. '''Nikki: '''Godne podziwu! Ja na twoim miejscu pewnie bym nie dała rady, ale mam nadzieję, że ty wytrzymasz te psychiczne tortury! '''Brian: '''Nie jestem pewny, czy to co powiedziałaś zmotywowało mnie, czy wręcz przeciwnie... ''Tymczasem Klein, Ce'Brie i Samantha przeglądali różne ubrania w sypialni. 'Klein: '''Może to? ''Pokazał im jedną z bluzek. Dziewczyny zgodnie zaprzeczyły kręcąc głowami. 'Klein: '''A to? ''Pokazał inną bluzkę. Dziewczyny znowu zaprzeczyły. 'Klein: '''Ech... Szkoda, że nie możemy dać jej worka na śmieci po to, żeby mogła poczuć się jak ja i Ce'Brie... ''Po chwili Ce'Brie wygrzebała ze stosu ubrań spodnie, które pokazując je Kleinowi gestami próbowała pokazać, że są brzydkie, ale mogą dać je DeMonie. Wkurzona Samantha wyrwała jej spodnie z rąk. 'Samantha: '''To moje ty kretynko! '''Klein: '''Aa, nie odzywaj się! ''Klein zakrył jej usta dłonią. Ce'Brie zaśmiała się pod nosem. 'Klein: 'Śmiech też chyba zalicza się do odzywania! Ce'Brie wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do przeglądania ubrań. 17.57: Chloe była w trakcie rysowania obrazka dla Iris, natomiast Celestia jedynie przyglądała się i czasem coś komentowała. 'Celestia: '''Szczerze mówiąc nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz przyglądałam się temu, jak coś tworzysz... '''Chloe: '''No widzisz, teraz masz szansę trochę to nadrobić. ''Uśmiechnęła się lekko i niemal od razu wróciła do rysowania. Na drugim końcu stołu, przy którym siedziały siostry, nad prezentem pracowali również Junior i LaTeesha. Wspólnie postanowili, że napiszą dla Drake'a krótki list. 'LaTeesha: '''Mam nadzieję, że Drake mnie jeszcze lubi... '''Junior: '''Czemu miałby cię nie lubić? Jeśli nie mówiłaś o nim nic złego za jego plecami, to nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałby zmienić zdanie na twój temat. '''LaTeesha: '''Oczywiście, że nic złego nie mówiłam! To znaczy chyba nic takiego nie mówiłam... Na pewno nie po tym, jak zaczęłam spędzać z nim czas! W sumie... Dopisz może, że jeśli zdarzyło się, że uraziłam go w jakikolwiek sposób, to teraz za to przepraszam... '''Junior: '''Okej, jak chcesz... ''Junior zaczął dalej pisać, natomiast LaTeesha przyglądała się temu z lekkim niepokojem. 20.18: Uczestnicy zaczęli ustawiać swoje prezenty pod posągami. W tej chwili brakowało jedynie podarunku dla Dwayne'a od Stilesa i Vince'a. 'LaTeesha: '''Zrobiliście więcej tych ciastek? Chętnie bym trochę ich zjadła... '''Muriel: '''Tak, zostało nam kilka, ale zostaw chociaż trzy dla mnie, Briana i Nikki... '''LaTeesha: '''Okej, postaram się! ''Pobiegła w stronę kuchni. 'Chloe: '''Ciekawe co takiego robią chłopacy, skoro jeszcze nie skończyli... '''Muriel: '''Niedługo zabraknie im czasu, więc miejmy nadzieję, że cokolwiek robią, to już kończą. ''Nikki przyjrzała się szarej koszulce z nieco koślawym napisem "Queen DeMona". 'Nikki: '''Czyją koszulkę postanowiliście poświęcić w taki sposób? '''Klein: '''Szczerze, to nawet nie wiemy. Nie znaleźliśmy jej właściciela, więc albo ktoś się nie przyznał, albo po prostu należała do którejś z wyeliminowanych osób. ''W tej samej chwili do ogrodu weszli Stiles i Vince. 'Stiles: '''Widzę, że już na nas czekacie... ''Oboje ukłonili się szybko przed posągiem Iris, a następnie Stiles postawił przed posągiem Dwayne'a prostą figurkę zrobioną z wykałaczek i papieru, która przypominała motocykl. 'Chloe: '''Wow, postaraliście się... '''Vince: '''Z tego co widzę, to wszyscy się postarali. '''Stiles: '''Patrząc na tę koszulkę chyba nie byłbym tego taki pewny... '''Klein: '''Nawet nie wiecie ile wysiłku psychicznego kosztowało mnie zrobienie tego napisu! Wszystkie głosy w mojej głowie próbowały powstrzymać mnie przed napisaniem tych dwóch słów! ''Po chwili w domu rozległ się głos Wielkiego Brata. 'Wielki Brat: '''W imieniu waszych bogów Wielki Brat dziękuje wam za prezenty. Jutro dowiecie się, czy wasze starania zostały przez nich docenione. '''Vince: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że docenią... ''21.45: Stiles został ponownie wezwany do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Stiles, wcześniej miałeś możliwość zapytania o coś wyeliminowanych mieszkańców domu. Postanowiłeś dowiedzieć się od nich, którzy domownicy są najbardziej fałszywi, a którzy najbardziej realni. Oto twoje odpowiedzi... ''Na ekranie obok Stilesa pojawiły się krótkie nagrania, na których każda z wyeliminowanych osób siedziała w pokoju zwierzeń podczas odpowiadania na zadane pytanie. ''Dwayne: Kto jest najbardziej fałszywy? Oczywiście, że Klein. Przy wszystkich udaje takiego miłego i niegroźnego, a potem spiskuje na boku z taką Ce'Brie na temat tego, kogo powinni pozbyć się z domu. *przewrócił oczami* Za to najrealniejszą osobą jest Junior. Od początku się z nim kumplowałem i wiem, że można mu całkowicie zaufać.'' ... ''DeMona: Klein jest najbardziej fałszywą gnidą w tym domu. Ja od razu go przejrzałam, ale inni wyraźnie dali się oszukać jego "urokowi". Fuj... A co do realnej osoby... W tej grze nikt nie jest całkiem prawdziwy. Ale jeśli już muszę kogoś wskazać, to powiedzmy, że Vince, bo on raczej nie fałszuje swojego charakteru.'' ... ''Drake: Dopiero po opuszczeniu domu zauważyłem jak bardzo Ce'Brie jest fałszywa. Zawsze zgrywa taką dobrą przyjaciółkę przed innymi, a potem tak po prostu obgaduje ich za ich plecami. Mnie z pewnością dała radę oszukać... *westchnął* Najbardziej realny jest Junior i nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że się z nim przyjaźnię. Po prostu od razu widać, że on się nie bawi w udawanie miłego przed ludźmi, za którymi nie przepada.'' ... ''Lion: Według mnie to Junior jest najbardziej fałszywą osobą w domu. Dlaczego? Ano dlatego, że mnie nominował i to właśnie przez niego odpadłem, a przed tym nawet nie wiedziałem, że on ma ze mną jakiś problem! A kto jest realny? W sumie trudno powiedzieć, ale chyba wskazałbym Nikki. Wiadomo, że jest trochę szalona, ale ona już po prostu ma taki, a nie inny charakter.'' ... ''Iris: 'Ce'Brie to synonim fałszu. Przez ten tydzień, który spędziłam w programie, nie tylko miałam z nią kilka spięć, ale też kilka koleżeńskich rozmów, które z jej strony na pewno były fałszywe. *przewróciła oczami* Nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek w tym domu jest "realny". Ale chyba najbliżej realności jest Brian. Te jego dziwactwa są raczej prawdziwe, bo z pewnością nie pomagają mu wśród uczestników. Stiles uważnie obejrzał wszystkie nagrania. 'Stiles: '''Bardzo ciekawe odpowiedzi... Na pewno przemyślę jeszcze te wszystkie opinie, ale już wstępnie widzę, że podjąłem dobrą decyzję z nominowaniem Kleina oraz z tym, że postanowiłem zaufać Juniorowi. Wygląda na to, że mam dobry instynkt. ^^ ''23.29: Gdy część domowników szykowała się do spania, Ce'Brie poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Ce'Brie: '''To całe zadanie to jakaś porażka! Dlaczego mamy udawać, że wielbimy tych wyeliminowanych frajerów? Nikt już nawet o nich nie pamięta! A poza tym jak już, to w tym domu tylko ja zasługuję na szacunek! A tymczasem jestem traktowana jak jakiś śmieć! Nie dość, że nie mam prawa do tego, żeby odzywać się w ciągu dnia, to jeszcze muszę chodzić po domu w worku na śmieci! To są jakieś żarty! Czuję się prześladowana! Tak nie może być! '''Wielki Brat: '''Niestety czasem trzeba przejść przez pewne utrudnienia. Poza tym Wielki Brat przypomina, że w trakcie zadania nie możecie obrażać waszych byłych współlokatorów. '''Ce'Brie: '''No sorry, poniosło mnie... Po prostu jestem oburzona całą tą sytuacją i nie wiem, jak ja wytrzymam kolejny dzień... I jeszcze jakby tego było mało, jestem teraz nominowana! Ten tydzień już chyba nie może być gorszy... Chociaż w sumie będzie gorszy, jeśli to ja odpadnę, ale mam nadzieję, że widzowie mnie uratują... ''Spojrzała w stronę kamery. 'Ce'Brie: '''Liczę na was, kochani! ''Puściła oczko i posłała całusa do kamery. Chwilę później opuściła pokój zwierzeń i dołączyła do pozostałych uczestników. Tak właśnie zakończył się kolejny dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. --- Zagrożeni eliminacją są: Brian, Ce'Brie, Celestia & Chloe, Klein oraz Samantha. Można zagłosować w specjalnej ankiecie na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. c: Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother 2